Order of the Heroes
by SuperFan627
Summary: What happens when the seven of prophecy (and Nico, Reyna, and Thalia) go to Hogwarts? Half-blood craziness! It all starts on the night Harry saw the boy in the tunnel. Takes place in Order of the Pheonix.
1. Chapter 1

It was an alright night, starless, the smell of rain in the air.

Clouds coated the entire sky as Harry Potter walked home, his cousin Dudley Dursley in tow.

As the only light in the tunnel flickered out and died, Dudley complained about something.

"Stop doing that! You're making it cold in here!"

A feet few forward, Harry realized what really had been making it cold.

"Run!" he yelled, but Dudley, being a muggle and not knowing WHAT to run from, ran straight towards them.

"Expecto Patronum!"

"Expecto Patronum!"

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

Finally, this time it worked, but suddenly, Harry had a worse problem on his hands- the boy.

He was Latino with dark brown hair and brown eyes, wearing an orange T-shirt that said something on it that Harry couldn't see in the dim light (since the only light came back on) and jeans. The most odd thing abut him wasn't actually the toolbelt around his waist, but the fact that he looked like he'd been rolling in ashes.

The boy ran down the tunnel towards him and Dudley, being chased by his own dementor.

When he got closer, Harry could see that the boy was around his age, fifteen or sixteen.

Suddenly, he turned around, and blasted the dementor with a white-hot bolt of fire from his hands.

He unsheathed a dagger that Harry had't even known he had and threw it like a throwing knife at the monster.

"Hey, do you think you can summon that stag thing again? It would help- a lot." his voice had an American accent.

It did't matter- the dementor dissapeared in a puff of smoke.

All that was left was the boy's knife.

He picked it up and turned it in his hands.

"Man, am I glad that Annabeth let me borrow this." he sheathed his weapon.

"Er..." was all Harry said, his mind blown.

"Well, see ya!"


	2. Chapter 2

"How exactly do we...?" Percy asked.

Reyna shrugged.

"Let's just wait here and see how other people get on." Annabeth suggested.

"Or, I could just ask." Piper suggested.

"Excuse me, but how do we get on Platform 9 3/4?" she asked sweetly to a redheaded boy standing near them.

"Uh just run at the bricks." He replied in a dazed way.

"Head to the bricks? Jason, you go first!" Percy teased.

"Ha ha. Very funny."

The black-haired boy standing to the red-head's left frowned at Leo, then whispered something to the girl standing next to him.

"Well, might as well try it." Nico said.

Before anyone could stop him, he ran through the barrier and disappeared.

"Cool! I'm going next!" Leo said.

He vanished as well.

Pretty soon, they were all on the platform, followed by a group of wizards and witches.

Jason had been the last one.

They all settled into compartments and prepared for the trip.

* * *

Jason, Nico, and Percy sat by themselves in a compartment until the three kids from early entered.

"Sorry, everywhere else is full." The bushy-haired girl from earlier apologized.

"It's fine." Percy assured.

There was an awkward silence.

The black-haired boy sat in the middle, the bushy-haired girl on his left and the redhead to the right.

Nico sat closest to the window, Percy in the middle, and Jason on the other side.

"So...what are your names?" asked Hermione asked, trying to break the ice.

"Nico. Nico di Angelo."

"Perseus Jackson, but call me Percy."

"Jason Grace."

"I'm Hermione Granger and this-"

"Ron Weasley, and tha-"

"Harry Potter." the three wizards said, interrupting each other.

Ron frowned.

"Where are guys from? I've never seen you at school before, and your old enough to be fifth-years."

"I'm from Italy, but I've lived in America most of my life." answered Nico.

"I've lived in Manhattan, New York my whole life." stated Percy.

"I'm from California."

"Oh, you guys are all from America? I didn't know we would be getting exchange students this year." Hermione smiled.

Her smile soon faded, though.

"Ron! We're supposed to be in the prefect's carriage! Come on!" she hopped up, taking the redhead with her.

Then it was just Jason, Percy, Nico, and Harry.

Percy whispered something into Jason's ear that was meant to be funny, because Jason smiled.

Percy whispered something that sounded similar into Nico's ear (Percy was a loud whisperer, and it seemed to be a different language) while Nico just rolled his eyes and said, "Whatever, Seaweed Head."

"It's Seaweed BRAIN, Death Breath." Percy corrected.

"At least you didn't call m-"

"Shut up, Sparky."

"Dang it."

The way these people acted, it was like they'd been through many things together and thought of themselves as a team and good friends, yet Harry was wondering- why those nicknames?

And what was that weird language?


	3. Chapter 3

**So, I got a review from TrueTeal, and I have an answer- LEO CAN DO WHATEVER HE WANTS! (and he came with everyone else on the plane- explain later).**

* * *

"We're back." Hermione said.

"Guess who's the Slytherin prefect."

"Let me guess- Malfoy?" Harry asked.

"And that cow, Pansy Parkinson." Hermione added.

"What the heck is a prefect?" Percy asked.

" _Είναι σαν τους συμβούλους πίσω στο στρατόπεδο, φύκια εγκεφάλου."_ Nico explained.

"Oh, that makes sense... HEY!"

" _Θέλετε να πνιγεί από μου φοβερό εξουσίες, η ανάσα του θανάτου!"_ Percy threatened.

" _Εγώ θα σας σύρετε τον υπόκοσμο πριν εσύ μπορείs ισότιμος προσπαθώ."_

 _"Ρε παιδιά, σταματήσουν να πολεμούν."_

"Wait, I didn't know you speak Greek!" Percy exclaimed.

"Apparantly, I do." Jason said.

" _Ehi, guarda!"_

Percy and Jason blinked.

"Uh, what?"

"Sorry. I mean, _'Κοίτα!_ '"

"Look at- ohh THE CASTLE IS SO HUGE."

Meanwhile, Harry, Hermione, and Ron were totally confused the entire time. They didn't understand a word of their conversation.

* * *

After the Sorting, the Hat was not taken away- instead, Dumbledore began talking.

"This year, we will be having a special group of wizards from America here. They will be taking classes with the fifth years. Co-"

Dumbledore was cut off when the Americans burst through the doors, Jason in the lead.

He walked hand in hand with a pretty, Cherokee girl.

Behind them, was Percy and a blonde girl.

Then, there was an Asian guy and an African American girl, and finally, was Nico, a black- haired girl, a Puerto Rican girl with brown hair and eyes, and finally, the boy Harry had seen in the tunnel.

"Chase, Annabeth!"

Almost as soon as the hat touched the blonde girl's head, it shouted "RAVENCLAW!"

Annabeth smiled and joined the Ravenclaws.

"Di Angelo, Nico!"

The boy headed up the steps towards the stool.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Grace, Jason!"

The hat took a moment or two before it yelled out, "GRYFFINDOR!"

"Grace, Thalia!"

"Uh oh." the Cherokee girl sighed.

"DO. NOT. USE. MY. LAST. NAME." Thalia yell-said.

Anyway, she was a Gryffindor.

Skipping through these, Percy was a Gryffindor, Hazel was a Gryffindor, Piper was a Slytherin, Reyna was a Slytherin, Leo was a Gryffindor, and Frank was a Hufflepuff.

When the Gryffindor boys were getting to their dorms, an argument broke out between Seamus and Harry.

"Are you having a go at my mother?!"

"I'll have a go at-"

" _Arrêter de se battre ! C'est tellement stupide ! Harry n'est pas couché, et Seamus - ne pas accuser de quoi que ce soit !"_ Piper yelled.

"Uh...what? Pipes, first- why are you here, and second, speak English."

"I'm here because I...have no idea where the Slytherin common room is. I said for Seamus and Harry to stop fighting."

"Oh."

" _Sono circondato da idioti."_ Nico said.

"Ex-ca-use me?!" Leo yelled.

"How did you even what I said?!" Nico asked.

"Dude, first- you speak Italian all the time, I've picked up some of it, and second- I guessed."

"Uh..."

Everyone else except for Leo and Nico exited the common room.

However, Harry, Ron, and Hermione heard the fire crackle in an odd way.

"Sirius!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey there. This chapter is optional, so you don't have to read it... but the translations are in chapter 5, so... be warned- this is a tickling chapter!**

Nico and Leo were still in the common room- Nico had seemingly pulled a book (it's in Greek) out of nowhere and was laying on his stomach on a couch.

Leo was glaring at the back of his head.

"Harry!" Siruis said quietly.

"Uh, this isn't really the best time, Leo and Ni-"

"LEO!"

Harry, Ron, and Hermione turned around.

Leo was sitting on Nico's legs , facing his feet, which were sticking up in front of him.

"Don't you da- AH!" Leo had begun to mercilessly scribble his fingers over the younger boy's sock feet.

"You know what? I think they're occupied." Hermione said.

"What's going on? I hear laughing."

"Just Leo tickling Nico- oh wait, Percy's coming downstairs...I wanna see this!" Ron said excitedly.

"Percy? What's your brother doing at Hogwarts?"

"No, Percy Jackson, he's from America." Hermione explained.

"What the...? Okay, first, why is there a face in the fire, and why is Leo tickling the crap out of Nico?"

"Percy help me!" Nico begged.

"Let me think...I could get revenge for the Great Festus Incident of 7-23-17..."

Leo paled.

"Now, Percy...you don't want to- YEEP!" Leo suddenly shouted as Percy tackled him and began to tickle at his sides.

Jason suddenly walked inside the common room.

"What the?!"

It was certainly a weird sight.

Percy was grabbing Leo by the sides while Nico's face seemed to be in Percy's armpit.

"Hi Jason." Percy tried to say as nonchalantly as possible.

"I'm scared to ask what's going on."

Jason suddenly froze in his tracks, a faint smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

Leo smiled.

Nobody realized he had his wand with him. He had used it to cast the Tickling Charm on Jason.

He wasn't sure WHERE the spell hit him, but he was obviously suppressing a laughing fit.

" _Leo! Τι έκανες; Γιατί το γαργάλημα!_ " Jason yelled.

" _Γαργάλημα γοητεία. Τι Μήπως νομίζετε ότι ήταν!"_ Leo responded.

" _Την κάνει να σταματήσει!_ " Jason insisted.

"Όχι." said Leo, using his magic to turn to tickly feeling up.

Jason clutched his stomach and nearly fell to the ground with laughter.

"LEO! ΣΟΥ ΕΊΠΑ ΝΑ ΤΟ ΣΤΑΜΑΤΉΣΕΙ!" He managed to say.

Leo took this opportunity to dig his hand into Percy's armpit (the one Nico was not squished in) and get Percy's neck.

"I have no idea what to think anymore." Harry simply said.

Siruis smiled.

"This reminds me of the tickle fights James, Remus, Peter, and I used to have when we were at Hogwarts, except the only language we spoke was English."

Percy managed to flail off of the couch and away from Leo while Nico managed to scoot away.

" _Κανένας τρόπος είστε αποδράσουν που εύκολα_!" Leo taunted as he grabbed Nico's feet again.

Nico flailed and kicked around, but he couldn't get away.

In his spare time, Leo managed to turn to torture on Jason's stomach up a notch, making him fall to the floor.

Leo went completely all out on Nico's feet while trying to escape a recovered Percy's tickling on his sides.

" _Leo, παρακαλώ! Λοξοτομώ Πάρτε πια! Την κάνει να σταματήσει!"_ Jason choked out.

" _Αλήθεια? Φαίνεστε να παίρνετε μια χαρά!_ " Leo said sarcastically.

" _Leo, θα σύρετε ΣΑΣ να το FEILD ΤΗΣ ΤΙΜΩΡΊΑΣ τον εαυτό μου!_ " Nico said in between laughs.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione had left the room and ended the chat with Siruis the second after Harry had said 'I don't know what to think'.

Finally, Leo stopped using the spell on Jason and let up on Nico.

Leo smiled.

"Finally, everyone is all cheered up!"

The three other boys shared a look.

"'Cheered up?' Well, then I guess it's your turn..." Nico said creepily.

Leo paled.

"Crap..."


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright, here is a translation for everyone-**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Nico: They're kinda like counselors back at camp, Seaweed Brain.**

 **Percy: Do you want me to use my awesome powers to drown you?!**

 **Nico: I would drag you to the Underworld before you could even try.**

 **Jason: Guys, stop fighting.**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Jason: Leo! What did you do? Why does it tickle?!**

 **Leo: Tickling Charm. What else did you think it was?!**

 **Jason: Make it stop!**

 **Leo: Nah.**

 **Jason: LEO! I TOLD YOU TO STOP!**

 **Leo: No way you're escaping that easy!**

 **Jason: Leo, Please! I can't take it any more! Make it stop!**

 **Leo: Really? You look like you're taking it great!**

 **Nico: LEO, I WILL DRAG YOU TO THE FIELDS OF PUNISHMENT!**

 **So yeah. At the end of every chapter, I'll have translations, but I didn't do it for the last ones, so this is just a chapter of translations.**

 **-SuperFan627**


	6. Chapter 6

Leo woke up with his nose on fire.

Harry was staring at him like _WTF?!_

He quickly extinguished his flaming nose and sat up.

"How...?"

"How what?"

"I just saw your nose on fire."

"No you didn't."

"I'm pretty sure I did."

"¿ _Dónde está Thalía cuando se le necesita?"_ Leo asked himself.

"What?"

"I'm here." Thalia said as she entered the boys' dorm.

"Can you do your Mist thing?" Leo asked.

"Nah."

"WHY?!"

"Not in the mood, plus this guy saw you days ago at the tunnel."

"Oh yeah."

This just left Harry confused.

Leo heard Hazel laugh from across the room.

"What the...?"

"It's the Great Toga Incident all over again." she giggled.

Percy was so tangled in his robes that all Leo could see of him was the back of his head.

"Uh...Hazel, what are you doing here?" Jason asked.

* * *

That day, at DADA class, they were introduced to the menace in pink- Dolores Umbridge.

"LIGHT 'EM UP UP UP LIGHT 'EM UP UP UP I'M ON FYAAAAAAAAA!" Leo was yelling.

"LEO SHUT UP!" Thalia, Nico, Percy, Jason, and Hazel all yelled.

"LIGHT 'EM U-" Leo suddenly found that he couldn't talk any more after the Professor cast a spell.

"Thank you for your silence." She said sweetly.

"O W L S. Owls. This year is your owl year...blah blah blah..."

Leo dozed off in less then two seconds, but woke up when Hermione nudged his arm.

"Wands away, quills out."

Leo smirked.

Not like he needed a wand for magic... well, sort-of magic.

Hermione's hand was up.

And it stayed up.

Due to his dyslexia, he couldn't read the book like Umbridge told him to, so he ended up just looking around the room.

And was bored in about two seconds.

When the professor finally called on Hermione, Hermione launched into an epic question about 'not knowing how to do the spells'.

"Do you expect to be attacked in my class?"

"I do." a voice came from the back of the room.

"I expect to be attacked every second of every day. It's how I've stayed alive the past four years." Percy was saying/yelling.

"Mr. Jackson, **_in my classroom, raise your hand when you wish to speak._** " Umbridge said with a forced smile.

Piper raised her hand.

"Yes, Miss...?"

"McLean, professor. Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, and Nico have been through two wars while Hazel, Leo, Jason, Frank, Reyna and I have been through one. If we didn't expect to be attacked during those, then we wouldn't be standing here today." Piper argued.

"Miss McLean, there has not been a wizarding war in America for years. How could-"

"It wasn't a wizarding war, okay?! It was a war between good and evil. We all lost so much, but we would've lost even more if we didn't expect it." Thalia snapped.

" ** _Hand_**!" Umbridge chided.

Thalia raised her hand, but Umbridge ignored her.

"Miss Levesque?"

"I agree with Thalia. We gave up everything we knew to save the entire world!"

"Yeah! I freaking DIED, for crying out loud!" Leo found himself yelling.

" ** _RAISE. YOUR. HAND._** "

Leo raised his hand, but Umbridge went back to Thalia.

"Yes, Miss Grace?"

"Uh oh." Jason sighed.

"DO. NOT. USE. MY. LAST. NAME!" Thalia yelled.


End file.
